


The Bunnies

by Harukami



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from @haeralis on Tumblr: <i>dmmd, usagimodoki vs. actual bunny noiz brings home one day. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bunnies

"P!"

The rabbit showed absolutely zero interest in Pseudorabbit, nose twitching and butt wiggling as it scooted itself around the room, exploring. Pseudorabbit, however...

"P! P! P!!" 

It let out continual noises of excitement, blocks tumbling over blocks as it followed the rabbit around in its exploratory path, occasionally catching up and tumbling over the rabbit itself, who paid it absolutely no mind.

Aoba let out a laugh, lying on his front with his head resting on crossed arms as he watched the rabbit. "What are we going to call it?"

"We need a name?" Noiz asked. Despite his tone of disinterest, he was very obviously recording the rabbit exploring its new home. 

What a loser, Aoba thought fondly. "You usually name pets, yes."

"Calling it just 'the rabbit' is fine..."

Ren, tucked in against Aoba's arms, said, "Noiz, if I may venture an opinion?"

"What?"

"If you call it 'the rabbit', what will occur if and when you acquire a second rabbit, perhaps a companion to the first?"

Noiz hesitated. "Ah," he said. "Yeah. How about Flaumig?"

"Flaumig..." Aoba tried it out. "Well, I think I can say it, at least."

Ren said, "Noiz."

"Yes?"

"...You want to name your bunny 'Fluffy'?"

"Shut up."

"P!!" Pseudorabbit quit clambering all over the rabbit and floated back before slamming every cube directly into Noiz's torso. "Noiz! Noiz!"

With a startled sound -- not pained, exactly, hard corners aside Pseudorabbit couldn't really get much impact -- Noiz said, "What now?"

"Fluffy is better? It's better?"

"...I wouldn't say it's better..."

"Am I no good?"

Aoba and Ren turned to watch the drama unfolding in front of them, Aoba pulling Ren into his lap in some kind of unconscious protest to the very idea. 

"...what's all this about..." Noiz muttered. "Do you need a tuning?"

"Noiz! Noiz!!"

"Ugh, whatever," Noiz said, and patted the nearest cube. "You're just different. Don't mind it. Go and play with the bunny or whatever."

Personally, Aoba thought that it wasn't very comforting, but Pseudorabbit seemed perfectly happy with the answer.

"P!" it said, and tumbled off Noiz to start to follow the bunny again.


End file.
